poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Stripes
Stripes is the first segment of the eighth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on March 6, 1988. Plot Tigger loves bouncing in mud puddles, which forces Pooh, Piglet and Rabbit to give him a bath. But the bath causes his stripes to vanish. Due to this, they cannot figure out what Tigger is. Tigger tries to be a rabbit, but fails when he unsuccessfully tries to protect Rabbit's garden from the bugs. Shortly after, he tries to be a bear, but accidentally bumps into a honey tree, making the bees attack him. Afterwards, Tigger says. “I don’t think I like being a bear. It gives me a heady-ache.” Later, after Piglet covers Tigger in Christmas lights, they try to paint Stripes on him at Piglet’s suggestion which tickles. Overjoyed, Tigger bounces outside, but a rainstorm washes away the Stripes. Discouraged, Tigger leaves in the middle of the night, wondering what he is. By daybreak, Eeyore passes by and tells him that he’s still Tigger on the inside. Then Tigger happily bounces around and his Stripes reappear. After that, Pooh and his friends recognize their old friend and Tigger continues bouncing in mud puddles. Quotes * Eeyore: (sees Tigger sadly walking alone): Hello, Tigger. Tigger: You know? That's the third time today you called me Tigger. Eeyore: Well, aren't you? Tigger: (glumly): No, I don't have any stripes. Eeyore: (shakes his head): Oh, doesn't matter. You're still Tigger, on the inside. Tigger: (checks himself): I didn't know Eeyores have X-ray vision. Eeyore: (walks along): No, don't need it. You'll always be Tigger. It's all in the stuffing. Tigger: (stammers happily): I'm a Tigger, no matter what?! Eeyore: Well, of course. Tigger: (bounces): YAHOO!!!! Eeyore (gets startled): Nothing to get hysterical about it. Trivia *This is the first and only time that Tigger has ever gone stripeless. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Bugs. *This episode is similar to the Pixar short Boundin': **The main character (Tigger/Lamb) loses something on the outside, which he is proud of (stripes for Tigger; wool for Lamb). **They are both sad and discouraged by their loss. **Late thetic character (Eeyore/Jackalope) comes along and tells the main character that what is on the inside is what counts. **Both Tigger and Lamb bounce (or bound) when they are happy, and both instances end with them Song *I Don't Have A Name Gallery Guwwtpv5-03.jpg File:"Winnie the Pooh" - "Stripes" Tigger has got no stripes.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Friends Tigger has no stripes.png IDon'tHaveAName.jpg Stripes.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Stripes 12.jpg VHS Releases * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 1: The Great Honey Pot Robbery * Winnie the Pooh: Tiggerific Tales * Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Volume 5: Love & Friendship Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:DVD Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:1988 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:Book Category:Tigger episode